5 maneiras de acordar ou irritar  o Prongs
by Bih Portela
Summary: Sábado.Dias em que nos ficamos na cama até não aguentar mais nosso bafo. Mas é claro que o Prongs tinha que estragar isso. E já que ele me acordou,por que não acordá-lo também?De todas as maneiras possíveis, claro.E de um jeito muito irritante.


**Essa é uma fic que era para ser o começo de outra fic. Mas como eu tenho mania de começar fics e nunca terminá-las eu decidi que essa metade de primeiro capítulo daria muito bem uma short-fic. Fic que surgiu do nada num dia quente e entediante na casa da minha vó.Em fevereiro. E como eu sou muito preguiçosa só posto agora. Reviews, por favor.**

**P.S.: Essa fic só foi revisada pela metade, se tiver algum erro minhas sinceras desculpas.**

**Boa leitura! Espero que goste **

**5 maneiras de acordar ou irritar o Prongs.**

**Nome alternativo: 10 fatos que você deveria saber sobre o Prongs.**

xxxxxx

Eu estava deitado na minha linda, quentinha e macia cama dormindo tranquilamente.

A manhã estava bonita e fazia um solzinho de primavera lá fora. As flores estavam saindo da terra, uma manhã perfeita.

Para dormir, é claro.

Geralmente as pessoas gostam de passar essas belas manhãs ao ar livre. Mas é claro que eu sou diferente.

Acredito eu, que no vasto mundo das possibilidades que Merlin nos deu, as melhores coisas da vida são mulheres e dormir.

E fala sério!Sábado. Dormir até tarde.

Até as 10h da manhã é essencial e pouco me importa se vou perder o café.

E agora aqui estou eu as 7h00min (7h DA MATINA!VÊ SE PODE!) _numa manhã de sábado_, sem conseguir dormir. Triste. Triste é o que é.

Eu estava lá dormindo na minha caminha tendo sonhos que envolviam gênios da lâmpada dizendo que eu tinha três desejos, e eu, como não sou besta, desejei que todas as garotas (garotas, apenas garotas, não adultas. Já pensou em McGonagall...É melhor nem imaginar) de biquíni e quando vou ter meu pedido realizado ouço um sonoro "RONC!" do meu lado.

Eu fiquei irado. James você me paga.

xxxxxxx

Alguns fatos que você deveria saber sobre Prongs:

_1-Ele odeia acordar cedo numa manhã de sábado._

Mas isso é totalmente contornável! Existem cinco métodos! Que além de acordarem-no deixam-no muito irritado. E esse é o objetivo de tudo isso.

**Método um:**

** -Grito**

-ACORDA PRONGS!LEVANTA ESSE SEU TRASEIRO GORDO DE CIMA DESSA CAMA!

O passo um é bem simples e consiste em gritar no ouvido do James com alguns insultos leves. Isso geralmente não funciona. Mas não custa nada tentar, certo?

_2-__Prongs dorme feito uma pedra. Tanto que um assassino poderia entrar na casa dele e ele nem perceberia. Não. Um assassino seria silencioso. Vou dar um exemplo melhor: Umas mulheres poderiam ta baixando espíritos (você já ouviu o barulho que elas fazem para baixar espírito? Envolve todo um ritual.É, eu já vi.) e ele não perceberia. _

**Método dois:**

** -Presentes**

_3-__O Prongs __adora__ uma surpresa. As boas, é claro. E que envolvem presentes. Presentes caros. Muito caros._

-PRONGS!ADIVINHA!EU TENHO UM LINDO PRESENTE AQUI!

Ele se remexeu na cama... Isso não tá tomando um rumo bom. PASSO TRÊS!

**Método três:**

** -Chantagem**

4. _Veja bem, não é que o Prongs seja desastrado, é só que ele tem um incrível talento para quebrar coisas raras e caras._

-PRONGS SE VOCÊ NÃO SE LEVANTAR AGORA EU VOU CONTAR PARA SUA MÃE QUE _VOCÊ _QUEBROU AQUELE VASO DA DINASTIA MING!

-Cala a boca Pads...Hum...

Geralmente levo uma almofadada quando faço isso. O que não deixou de acontecer.

Vou começar a tomar medidas drásticas: PASSO 5!

**Método cinco:**

** -Balde de água**

Sim, eu sei contar. Mas eu fiquei com raiva. Pô!Levar almofadada logo de manhã não é bom para meu lindo rosto!

Além do mais, as almofadadas do Prongs são fortes. Doeu.

Eu até poderia usar o passo quatro, a hora tá certinha e nunca falha, no entanto o passo cinco é muito mais divertido! *carinha diabólica*

Prongs tá me olhando com uma cara estranha...

-Tudo bem, você venceu –fiz uma cara de derrotado e soltei um suspiro- Vou deixar você dormir em paz.

-Sim Padfoot, eu sempre venço... De volta ao meu sonho! –E fechou a cortina.

_5- O Prongs é muito convencido e acha que sempre vence. Vã ilusão. Esse é seu defeito mortal. Ah... Ele é tão ingênuo..._

Fui pé ante pé até o banheiro (eu não precisava fazer isso. Não tinha ninguém além do Prongs e eu no dormitório, mas fica mais legal, entende?) conjurei um enorme balde, enchi de água e levei até a cama do James.

Prongs, Prongs, Prongs... Isso foi pela almofada.

MAS!PARA TUDO!CORTA!PARA A HISTÓRIA!

Eu devo explicar uma coisa antes: Eu poderia fazer um feitiço climático e uma nuvem apareceria na cama do James e molhar ele TODO. Mas, entenda minha lógica: Além do modo trouxa ser BEM mais divertido a água vai parar todinha, de uma vez só, na CARA dele. Vai estragar o "lindo" penteado do qual ele ama se gabar, o que o irritaria profundamente.

PODE VOLTAR!

Puxei o acortinado dele de uma vez só e joguei a água na cara dele.

-SIRIUS BLACK!O QUÊ, EM NOME DE MERLIN, VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?

-Te acordando, ué. –Diz com uma voz bem calma e piscando os olhos inocentemente.

Ah... Eu sou um ótimo ator. Sempre fui. Jane - uma Grifinória trouxa baixinha e bem simpática – me disse que seu eu fosse trouxa (oh, graças a Merlin que não nasci trouxa. Como eles sobrevivem?) eu poderia fazer sofelas (ou qualquer outra coisa parecida).

-ACORDANDO!ACORDANDO ÀS... - E olhou relógio- ÀS 7h30min DA MANHÃ? NUM SÁBADO?

-Mas já estava ficando tarde...

-FICANDO TARDE! E O QUÊ ME INTERESSA SE TÁ FICANDO TARDE?

-...e você iria perder o café...

-O CAFÉ? EU PASSO NA COZINHA E FAÇO UM LANCHE!O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA ERA ME ACORDAR CEDO PARA ME FAZER FICAR IRRITADO!

_6. O Prongs se irrita muito facilmente. Eu já disse para a Sra. Potter colocá-lo numa aula onde se aprende a controlar a raiva. Mas ela me ouviu? NÃO!_

_Quem avisa amigo é Sra. Potter, e a senhora não pode me acusar de não lhe ter avisado._

Tipo... Agora ele me pegou.

Mas como eu sou um completo cara de pau vou apelar para o cara-de-paurismo (essa palavra existe?)

-É claro que não! Por que eu ia querer te irritar? Você é meu melhor amigo!- Falei num tom falsamente ofendido.

-MELHOR AMIGO!MELHOR AMIGO! - Ele andava em círculos- ÀS VEZES ME PERGUNTO O QUÊ DEU NA MINHA CABEÇA PARA TE CHAMAR DE MELHOR AMIGO!

-Calma Prongs!

Andar em círculos. Mau sinal.

-CALMA UMA OVA!EU NÃO QUERO FICAR CALMO!

Ele começou a arrancar tufos do cabelo.

Está vendo Sra. Potter? Se estiver lendo isso siga meu conselho.

_7. Quando o Prongs chega ao nível de estresse muito alto há sempre algo que o acalma. Uma certa garota de cabelos de fogo e orbes verdes esmeraldas. Chamo isso de método quatro._

-OK!OK!Você venceu! Mas eu não queria te irritar tá? É que se você não se apressar vai perder o horário com a Ruivinha!

Prongs parou abruptamente.

-A Ruivinha... A Ruivinha...! A RUIVINHA!EU VOU PERDER O HORÁRIO COM A RUIVINHA!

E se trancou no banheiro para tomar seu banho matinal.

-EI, VOCÊ AÍ!ME DÁ UM DINHEIRO AÍ!ME DÁ UM DINHEIRO AÍ!...EU FIZ TUDO PARA VOCÊ GOSTAR DE MIM!AH MEU DEUS NÃO FAZ ASSIM COMIGO NÃO! VOCÊ TEM. VOCÊ TEM QUE LÁLÁLÁ CORAÇÃO!...SE A CANOA NÃO VIRAR OLÉ,OLÉ,OLÁ, EU CHEGO LÁ!

_8. Prongs AMA cantar, mas é afinado... Enfim, você não quer ouvir ele cantando. Infelizmente tenho que passar por essa tortura todo dia._

Esse carnaval a gente passou no Brasil e o James cismou com as marchinhas trouxas, agora vive cantando. O pior que essas marchinhas são tão simples de aprender que ele já sabe a letra...

9._ O Prongs não é bom de memória._

E como ele sabe a letra de cor (ou tão de cor quanto sua memória permite...) ele canta toda e o pior de tudo é que essas marchinhas não saem da cabeça!

-Prongs! Apressa! A gente vai perder o horário!

-OLHA A CABELEIRA DO ZEZÉ, SERÁ QUE ELE É, SERÁ QUE ELE É!SERÁ QUE ELE É BOSSA NOVA!SERÁ QUE ELE É MAOMÉ...

-SAI LOGO DAÍ SEU VIADO!

Silêncio.

A porta se abriu abruptamente e bateu na minha cara.

10._ O Prongs se irrita muito facilmente. É, eu já disse isso. É para ressaltar a importância._

-É CERVO!É CERVO!

Ele estava apontando o dedo na minha cara.

-Se você não é viado é corno. Isso explica sua grande galhada.

-OLHE AQUI SIRIUS QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PARA-

Ai, como é _bom_ ser amado.

Eu já estava ficando irritado com o Prongs por isso eu o cortei.

-Vamos logo, se não nos atrasamos.

E depois de uma meia hora conturbada finalmente nos dirigimos para o salão principal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**N/A: Aeee, editei a história e corrigi os erros! Bem melhor agora, não?**

**Mereço reviews?**

**Ah, momento propaganda: Para quem gosta de PJO eu escrevi uma fic sobre eles, da uma passadinha, vai?  
**


End file.
